Starlight Starbright
by LovelessDuchess
Summary: "This is why you made me drive three hours out into the middle of nowhere?" AU female Misaki.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: A birthday fic for HappytheExceed , I hope you like it :)**

Starlight, Starbright

"This is why you made me drive three hours out into the middle of nowhere?" The clicking of his tongue prove he was slightly annoyed at her idea. Out of every plan Misaki came up with. This one made the less sense.

"Come on,Saruhiko. It's not like you can get this view in the city!" The sun was setting, giving away to the night sky as each star started to peep out through the dark blanket. "You said anything I wanted." Quoting word by word. " 'If you want anything on this day, just tell me.' That is what you told me."

As his wordless reply, Saruhiko, only got out of the driver side. "I knew you would give in to this." He couldn't look at the chestnut haired girl smiling at him. Being afraid that the words, 'No. I always give into you.' would slip out.

Laying on a blanket on the ground, eyes glued toward the million lights that twinkle above them. Naming off what they could, making up random stories for each star sign.

"Cancer was jealous of Scorpio since his pincers were longer."

"No, you have it wrong Saru. Cancer fell in love with Scorpio. Because of his larger pincers." Her hazel eyes glance over toward the boy laying beside her. Slightly blushing once his blue eyes locked onto her. Misaki let a snicker slip through her lips. Causing a short lived laughing fit.

"Only you would think like that, Misaki." He blamed who she spent most of time with anymore. Homra never been a good thing in Saruhiko eyes. They were leading her down a path he couldn't follow. Maybe that is why he planned this day for just the two of them. No one else was allowed to be told or join.

"Alright, Mr. Smarty-pants, what's the truth behind them?" Neither of them paid much attention to star signs nor did they really know the true story behind them.

Keeping his eyes on the stars, trying to figure out what to say. "When Scorpio was born, he never had claws or pincers. Because he believe in a life where you never need such things. Even if most of his life there was only ever two feelings he ever felt. Loneliness and pain. He knew he could grow claws to fight back against those who hurt him. But he believe it was useless. The pain would stop. However the loneliness would always be there."

A tear fell from Misaki hazel eyes only to be quickly wiped away. "So why did he decide to get his pincers?" Sniffing back more of the sadness that Saruhiko eyes gave her.

"Because he met Cancer...Cancer taught him to fight for his friends. Like he seen Cancer do daily. One night when he thought the darkness was going to swallow him. He wisd on the brightness star he could think of. Not the brightness star in the sky, no he wish on the one brightness to him. The star that belong to Cancer. Because knowing no matter what. Those stars will never fall, so loneliness could never haunt him after he fought back against the ones who taught him pain."

Misaki knew the story behind those words. The heart breaking truth behind why Saruhiko has many hidden weapon on him at all times. She never been good at expressing the right things to say. Acting more was her style by just giving him a hug. "I'm glad I met you to Saruhiko. No matter what I'll always have your back."

Even if she meant those words wholehearted. Saruhiko could never fully believe them. "Alright no more downer talk." Trying to leave the sad topic behind them Misaki tried to bring back the cheerful spirit. "Wouldn't it be awesome to name the stars after yourself?"

"You mean wouldn't it be cool if you got to name a star after a curse word, Misaki?" He knew how she wanted that to happen as karma for the school teacher who always had it out for them. Mostly because she had a issues with Misaki's potty mouth.

"That would be my second choice for the name. My first pick if someone ask me to name a star. I would pick-" Saruhiko knew what name she was going say. Naming a star after her hero in the world would be Misaki greatness dream come true. "..ko"

He wasn't sure he heard his friend correct. 'Ko' wasn't much of a name. No one in Homra was call that. "I didn't catch that, could you repeat that?" It was odd seeing Misaki squirm some at being question to repeating herself.

"I said I would name it 'Saruhiko' or 'Hiko'. So you better not crash into earth when your star falls." Misaki glance over at him once before watching the star once more. "If you did fall I know where you would land anyways." There her cocky side coming out to challenge him for fun.

"Doubt it." Honestly he didn't know the answer to that idea. He was a person, not a star. People could go to jail for crash landing into a place or into people.

"Three places come to mind. Could you picture the look on Kisa face if you took out her huge house." Saruhiko couldn't help but smirk at that idea as Misaki took it a step further, by acting it out jumping off the hood of the car doing the most girlish scream. "No all my nice things."

"What's the other two places?" He love Misaki idea at times. Always in your face, taking no shit. Saruhiko need to know more.

"The graveyard." Just leaving it at that. No other words need to said, only squeezing Saruhiko's hand some. Letting him know she right there beside him. Only her no boogeyman. "Third one. I'm even shock this is coming from my mouth. But after the shit Chitose and Eric told me. I'm willing to look the other way, if you were to take out Homra."

Saruhiko sat up after hearing she talk crazy. Leaning over to check her forehead. " What are you doing, Saruhiko?"

"Checking for a fever. As you said I could destroy Homra." Ever since they found that growing up. They been everything to her. Taking his place in her life or so he thought. Unwilling to realize how big her heart was.

"Don't get me wrong but if you were there and heard what they said to me. You would understand my pain." She made it sound like this was the worst things she ever heard from her family. Made it out like it could be life or death for them. Yet, she dramatic it by a bit. The pretty boy of Homra, Chitose, made it like combining their bodies under the star was the best idea. Misaki could have for her birthday. The stray dog of Homra, Eric, made it sound like she had to glow-in-dark for Saruhiko to even notice she was here with him. "My dumbass friends."

"That's it. That is why you want me to turn into a falling star and crash land on them." Clicking his tongue out of habit again. Much like the fluming women beside him. Saruhiko can't believe what's he about to say. "What did Tatara have to add?"

"Something about just saying 'yes' if there was a blanket of rose petals and wine. Whatever that means." Misaki arms were across as she continue to watch the sky. Thankfully missing Saruhiko cursing out Tatara under his breath. Sadly he chicken out at that idea. Afraid she would pick them over him once again when it matter to him. "I could sleep underneath this view right now."

If Saruhiko didn't have to work tomorrow he would of let her have any wish she wanted today. "Ready to go home?" Hopping on her feet, reaching her hand out to help him onto his feet. "Don't be dork over me calling our place home. There no need to get bent out of shape over it. My birthday, my rules."

"Your birthday ended four seconds ago, Misaki. Yet there's no way to take back words now." Getting off the ground as he spoke those with no emotion in his voice, only smirking to himself. 'Home is wherever you are, Misaki.' Thinking that single thought to himself as the pair drove another three hours back to the city again.

 **Side note: There's two ending I'll post later. Thanks for reading~**


	2. Happy ending

**A/N: I'm sorry there mistake in this. I couldn't get it to come out the way I had in mind.**

 **Hikaru=** t **o shine**

 *** Happy ending***

"Are you seriously not going to talk to me, Saru?" Misaki asked while loading up the car by herself, even double checking the weather to make sure of a clear sky. She even called the doctor to make sure it was okay for their small infant to be out in the night air.

 _'Warm summer nights, where's the harm in sitting under the stars for a few moments'_. That was the topic that leads to this small fight. Wasn't really a fight, maybe a small disagreement at most.

"I'll drive since I have safer driving skills than you, Misaki." She wanted to object to that. Sadly, however, two speeding tickets within a single week kept her lips sealed. "Sweet! Hikaru, are you ready for your big road trip?" Asking their three month old son, who only looked at her with the blue eyes she has ever seen. "Want to double check to make sure he's in the car seat right?"

She knew him better than anyone, yet she never poked fun or made a big deal over his tendency to be overly concerned for their son.

Ever since Misaki spoke those words to him. Words he will never forget. _" I have something special to tell you."_ Saruhiko's world felt out of control. Nightmares of being like his father, never around, never caring. At first he freaked out, speaking out loud these words, _"No, no, no, no. We're not ready for this."_ They have only been together for a year at most. They just moved into a better apartment than the one they had since they were in middle school. Two stupid teenagers trying to make their mark on this world. Now grown adult with no clue of what they really wanted in life.

Sliding down the wall, shaking in panic as his brain tried to process so many thoughts at once. "We are not ready for this tiny life yet."

Misaki took a sit on his legs, pulled Saruhiko into a warm embrace. Trying to ease his panic attack some. "I'm betting it's going to be a boy." Her voice always helps calm these attacks. Attack seem to fade away in the background some. Always there but never fully intense.

"Why do you say that?" Escaping the nightmare, coming back to her. Coming back to his Misaki. "Well, if daughters are the karma for their father for being huge perverts. So I'm thinking sons must be the same for their mothers." Giving him a wink for a short lived smile as they recalled, whose idea it was that lead to the child growing inside her womb.

The panic only eases some after reading every book he could find about raising a child. Holding his son for the first time with Hikaru's small hand wrapped around a single finger. Saruhiko made a promise. To never let their son have the same life his father had. To always be loved. To always be safe no matter the cost.

Now here they were. Taking their first road trip to where everything started for them. In the middle of nowhere, where everything came together.

"The night air is not good for his lungs." Opening her car door to let his family out. Quickly recalling every bit of information he could about infants and night time air.

"He'll be fine." She made sure he was dressed warmly. Hat on his head, blanket around to help block the night wind.

"What if he gets cold?" Saruhiko block her way from getting out of the car. "I have a sunroof. Couldn't we sit inside the car to watch the stars?"

"Saruhiko everything's okay. Trust me alright?" Offer his hand to help her out. "Beside didn't you complain about driving all this way to look at them."

Keeping their son between them for extra heat. Misaki is slowly pointing out their stars, as she called them. "The brightest ones you first see is your star. My little light in the dark night sky. When you get older, we'll bring you back up here. And I'll tell you the very story your daddy told me not so long ago." Smiling up at her soul mate. "Or better yet, maybe daddy will tell you our story under the stars."

"Mommy tells it better since she put more feeling into everything she does."

"No argument there." She put her heart and soul into everything. Its how Misaki always lived her life. Yes, it leads to many heart aches, but everything turns out alright in the end. "We can't back out of our promise now."

Promises under the starlit sky were forever. That's why when she wanted to get married, they made plans to have their vows under the stars. "You may hold me to that Misaki."

 **Time Jump**

"That one is mine." The small finger of a five year old pointed to the night sky. Once more on this day they park underneath them.

"Are you sure you don't want that one, Hikaru." Keeping their light of their light between them. Misaki pointed toward another star in the sky. "Look, it's even moving and flashing at you." She did that on purpose to see her son look up at the moving 'star'.

"Mommy, that's a plane!" Hearing their child laugh brought them beyond words of happiness.

"Maybe if we're really, really quiet. Maybe daddy will tell the story of Cancer's hero in the night sky." Trying to convince her husband to tell the tale once more for them.

Saruhiko's tale only went like this. "When the Scorpio star outshine Cancer's once greatness hero known as the overly bright sun. Her beautiful hazel eyes finally open enough to notice the twinkling night sky, singing their silence song for those who are lonely to look up and listen, so they won't feel sadness anymore."

"Mommy, what song do they sing?" His innocent blue eyes shined like sapphire under the faint light that the glow sticks were given off.

"I'm not really sure. But I do know which song that star like to sing." Pointing to the star Saruhiko picked out many years ago. Humming a soft melody that belongs in 'their song'. The one they use to sing together when they were alone in the run down apartment. The same song they dance together on the night their lives become one life. The very song that played on the trip to the hospital to have Hikaru.

"I like that song." Hikaru spoke, leaning into his father more, smiling up at him. Hoping to hear the all time favorite bed story of Scorpio fighting the army of evil with Cancer right there with him. Battling to the bitter end to rule of the world.

Yes the tale change every year they came here. Every year, there's a new story to add. As Saruhiko went on to tell his son about the greatness adventure so far. The moment they found the greatest treasure of all. The hidden light in the darkest places. "Scorpio point to the night sky, reach his pincer out to catch the falling star. Whispering very softly these words to it. "I wish with both our hearts. That your light will always outshine ours, forever will your star remained in the sky. Never fading, never falling. Even if the sky itself scatter into a million pieces. Your star will always remain right there."

"Cancer helps with her pincer to place the star right back into the sky. Softly humming the soft melody for the star to twinkle too. So when her eyes looked up, she'll see it right beside Scorpio and her star." Misaki loved her family more than the sky itself. Sitting here together, cuddle under a blanket star glazing become her favorite thing to do every year.

"I have to pee." Hikaru said cause his parents to laugh as they gazed into each others eyes. "Alright kiddo, let's go." In the middle of nowhere, where there was only one option. "Cool! I get to pee outside!"

Homra always use to camping in the weirdest places. Whenever Tatara was allowed to pick the campsite, bathrooms weren't always there, so Misaki learned from years of that to always pack some crazy item.

Saruhiko on the other hand was raised with manner, plus common sense. Clicking his tongue in annoyance as they were teaching his son's questionable behavior. But he was enjoying this moment since his son was super happy about this new adventure.

"Ready to go home." Opening the car door for their son to hop in. Waiting for Saruhiko to take his eyes off the stars. "Falling Star! Look! Look! Don't land on my house or Homra please!" Hikaru claps his small hands together to make his wish. "I like Izumo's cooking. It's second to mommy."

Hikaru's parents on the other hand were having a small moment between them. "I'm always at home with you." Giving his wife a kiss on her forehead as he helps her into the car. Riding in the backseat with their son, who's already asleep. "And I'm always at home with you." Repeating their only vow they spoke on the night under the star when they were married.

On the pitch black road, his family was fast asleep in the backseat. No boogeyman haunted Saruhiko anywhere. No more seeing him here or there. Everything stops once he held Hikaru for the first time. For once he could start enjoying life under the stars once. Scorpio grew his pincer to fight back the pain. Now he had them to protect the most precious people in his life now. The very two people he enjoys watching sleeping once he pulled into their parking space.

Words like 'you mean the world to me' wouldn't even come close to what they mean to him. His reason to live might scratch the surface of what they mean to him.

"Love you more than the star daddy." His son mumble out half asleep as he wrapped his little arms around his father's neck. As Misaki held on to his hand, yawning as she was guided inside their place. "I love you more than my star itself. Good night, Hikaru."

Only getting curled into a little more by his son. Knowing someone fell asleep in his arm once more. "Love you my two night stars." Before Saruhiko could replay his wife was fast asleep on their bed, not bothering to cover herself with the blanket.

"And I you, Misaki."

As the Fushimi's house slept. The star above continues to shine, shimmering, even twinkling all good dreams for everyone willing to look above to enjoy. Every star has a a story if anyone willing to listen, even just a bit. Stories of sadness, of love, of anger, of pain, but most importantly the story of them.


	3. Sad ending

**A/N: My favorite ending~ Thanks for reading, hope someone of you enjoy it.**

 **~Sad ending~**

The same young dark hair man sat on the hood of the same car, right beside him sat a chestnut hair little boy. "Mommy, is that star right there?" His little finger pointed to the brightest star in the sky to him. The young man wrapped his arms around what remained of his Misaki. That last gift for him to find a place to call home with. Pointing out each star he could remember the name for. "Like playing connect the dots!"

Saruhiko couldn't help but smile at those words. Words that Misaki once spoke to him over a school project. Her world was always in the sky above. Trying to reach for the moons and sun themselves. As for him.. Saruhiko's world was merely made up of computers and phones until she came into his life. Misaki soon becomes his world, even if it was short lived.

Kissing their son on the top of his head. "Yeah, like playing connect the dots."

"Daddy, that star falls down." Their blue eyes watch the meteor shower that just happens to be on July 20th. "Do you think the stars are falling down because mommy's playing baseball with them?"

Remembering her words from this night many years ago. _'You better not fall to earth.'_ Smiling to himself. "I think if your mom was truly one of those stars above us right now. She would make all of the stars in the sky fall. Just to give you something pretty to watch." He felt his son shake his little head no. "You don't agree with that." The same grin, his mother use to have before she declare her epic plan to rule the world. His son held up two of his little fingers as a hint there was two reasons why he didn't want to agree with his dad.

One was easy to guess. The first reason was sitting on the hood of the car together. "For us to watch together?"

"No fair! You guess it." Like Misaki told him once. Their son had Saruhiko's pout. Much like right now. Disappointed, he couldn't say it. "Bet you can't guess the second one, smarty pants."

Tickling his son some. "Bet I can." Only to earn a head shake. Unfortunately for Saruhiko, getting into a mind of a five year old was more difficult than he thought. "Give up?"

Clicking his tongue in defeat as his son did his best to mimic the very sound. "If mom could control the stars. She would make them crash land on people in the city. Since we are in the middle of nowhere. We're safe from her awesome power!" Watching every facial expression their son had as he explain the second reason. Laughing a little when their son threw his arm open wide when he said 'awesome.' "That's what I believe." Never one to correct his son's wild crazy line of thoughts. Saruhiko just gave a nod to agree. " Please tell me the story again of why Scopino wanted to have a matching pincer like Cancer."

One bed time story under the night sky was enough to remind Saruhiko, even if Misaki and him were apart. Under her bright star he will always find a place to call home.

A faint whisper of 'love you' as Saruhiko buckles his son into the car sit. Years before those words never left Saruhiko's lips, not even once. Not until Misaki weasel them out of him. "Love you more my little star bright."

"Better make a wish before my light goes out." Sitting in the back seat, resting his forehead on his son. Never once wanted to hear about his little starlight going out. "I made a wish long ago on the brightest star in the sky. For your star to always outshine ours." The little heart to heart was shorted lives once his son squishes up his nose. "That's cheating. I wasn't even born yet."

"You were thought of, so that was all that matter. So I win." Chuckling as he watches his son make another expression like his mother. "Not fair, you always win daddy."

"No." Saruhiko shook his head to correct that. "Our Misaki always wins. Since it was her that brought us all together."

Driving back to their home, which was far away from the city. The dark hair young man's heart felt lighter as well as heavier at the same time. Lighter on the fact of hearing the tiny voice in the backseat singing along to the radio. Heavier once his hand reaches for the person who no longer could walk beside him. Her hand was now replaced with an even smaller one.


End file.
